The present invention relates to compensating sensor signals in an electronic stability control (“ESC”) system or electronic stability program (“ESP”) of a vehicle. A vehicle that includes an ESC system utilizes several sensors to estimate a current “state” of the vehicle. The ESC system sensors generate and send information to an electronic control unit (“ECU”) of the ESC system. The ESC system sensors include, for example, steering-wheel angle sensors, yaw rate sensors, lateral acceleration sensors, and wheel speed sensors. The ECU detects circumstances that may affect the vehicle's stability or a driver's control of the vehicle. The ESC system is capable of controlling various systems and functions within the vehicle such as anti-lock braking, traction control, etc. A control algorithm of the ESC system compares a driver's input signals to the vehicle's response (e.g., the vehicle's state as determined from the sensors in the ESC).